


Kiss Me Through The Phone (I'll See You Later On)

by siriuslymerlin



Series: In Every Lifetime I'm With You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Catarina is the only rational one, M/M, Magnus is hella dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymerlin/pseuds/siriuslymerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus doesn’t hear from Alec for three days. It’s nerve wracking and awful, so much so that he ends up calling all his friends for advice. The first call goes out to Ragnor Fell, his oldest friend and fellow warlock. They trade letters often, but Magnus hasn’t called or seen him in twenty years. Ragnor likes to travel with his boyfriend, whereas Magnus is content where he is. The advice he receives is to get over himself and call Alec, which is preposterous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through The Phone (I'll See You Later On)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think, comments, concerns, etc. Stay tuned for a new in-canon malec fic, a multi-chapter AU malec fic, and an Izzy-centric fic! See you guys soon!

Magnus doesn’t hear from Alec for three days. It’s nerve wracking and awful, so much so that he ends up calling all his friends for advice. The first call goes out to Ragnor Fell, his oldest friend and fellow warlock. They trade letters often, but Magnus hasn’t called or seen him in twenty years. Ragnor likes to travel with his boyfriend, whereas Magnus is content where he is. The advice he receives is to get over himself and call Alec, which is preposterous.

The next call goes out Raphael Santiago, the friend closest to him and the love of Ragnor’s life. Raphael lives in Brooklyn too, but he travels often, finding others like him, other vampires, to help. There aren’t many left, considering how the downworlder population has dropped to virtually zero, but every so often, one does pop up. Raphael gives him the same advice, with the warning not to get too attached to a mortal. Magnus disregards the advice immediately. Raphael has always been cynical when it comes to matters of the heart. Magnus isn’t even sure why he called him anyways.

The last call, and the only one to yield any results, goes to Catarina Loss, the most level-headed warlock he has _ever_ met. She has got a proclivity for islands, and is currently in Haiti, or Tahiti, Magnus isn’t really sure. She picks up the phone with a sigh.

“Magnus, what a surprise,” she deadpans. Magnus figures the others must’ve given her a heads up.

“Can we get right down to it or must we exchange pleasantries?” Magnus asks, pacing his apartment. He’s riling up the cats, he knows, but he can’t really bring himself to care.

“Ooh, the boys annoyed you this much?” she asks. Magnus can _hear_ the wicked smirk on her face. “Frankly, why’d you call them separately? You know they’re together right now.”

“No, I did not know that, because no one bothers to keep me updated,” Magnus tells her. “But, seriously, if you know what’s going on, tell me what to do!”

“What, the thing where you went on one date with a mortal, fell promptly in love, and started losing your mind because he didn’t call you? Yes, I’m aware.” There’s a teasing tone laced in Cat’s voice, that, normally, Magnus would play along with, but today, he’s _so_ not in the mood.

“So? What do I do?” he begs. He knows he’s acting crazy, but honestly, he’s never felt so much in a long time. Magnus feels like he might actually implode.

“First of all, calm down! He’s a mortal, why do you care so much?” she asks. Magnus pauses, because she asked a good question. Over his eight hundred years, he has been with many people, but none quite like Alexander Lightwood.

“I… I just do!” Magnus is well aware of how petulant he sounds, but it’s not like he can just tell Catarina how he feels when he doesn’t even know himself.

“Okay, you _child_.” Catarina heaves a world-suffering sigh, the one she reserves just for Magnus. He hasn’t heard it years, but he’s not quite sure if that’s a good or bad thing.

“Are you aware of the three-day rule?” she asks.

“No! I haven’t been on a date in literal decades, I don’t know any rules!” In a rare moment of kindness, Church rubs reassuringly against his legs. He smiles, and leans down to pet him, but it seems Church’s kindness had ended as he hisses angrily and leaps away. Magnus shakes his head, but lets him go.

“Listen, when you first meet someone and go on a date, you call the person three days later. It’s the perfect amount of time so you don’t look desperate, but still look mildly interested,” she explained. “It’s not something nice people do, Magnus.”

“Alec is a nice person. Maybe he’s just busy,” he reasons. Catarina sighs again, but it’s different, like she pities him.

“Yeah, maybe.” The line goes quiet, neither of them able to think of anything else to say.

“I’ll… I’ll talk to you later, Cat,” he says quietly. There’s an awful silence hanging in the air, even the cats look away from him.

He spends the evening in silence, pulling out leftovers and not eating them. He doesn’t even protest when Church steals the meatballs right from his plate. The Chairman settles his head on his knee and looks up at him with big, soulful eyes that somehow make Magnus feel worse.

Why won’t Alec call him?

Why does he even care?

The next morning, Magnus goes through his Tuesday morning rush in a cheap imitation of his usual self. Tuesdays are usually busy for Magnus for some reason, and today is no exception. He predicts four murders, six gruesome stabbings, and a divorce. Nine people leave his studio in tears.

After his appointments are done, he changes out of his suit and flops onto the couch, flipping on the TV in the process. He settles into a mind numbing marathon of _Parks and Rec_. After an episode or two, Amy Poehler manages to pull a smile out of him.

After getting through the first half of the third season, the phone rings. It’s his work phone, so Magnus prepares himself for a drunk or some idiot who thinks this is a sex line.

“You’ve reached the Psychic studio of Magnus Bane,” he intones, not really paying attention.

“Do you think you could make a prediction for me?” the person asks, voice deep and sensual. It sends shivers down Magnus’s spine, but he’s not sure if it’s good or bad.

“Do you want to book an appointment?” He pauses the show, paying full attention.

“How’s your Friday night? Around 7 pm?” Alec, the voice belongs to Alec.

“Alec? Why are calling this number?” God, it’s pathetic how relieved he is. He doesn’t even bother to hide that in his voice.

“Oh, I don’t know, just wanted to see if we were _fated to be together_.” Alec’s voice tells Magnus he’s grinning.

“What’s Friday? At seven?” Magnus asks. Catarina’s words ring around in his head, about Alec not being a nice person.

“A work party, well, actually, it’s a charity event for Clary’s father. A real formal event, black tie,” Alec explains. “Want to come?”

“I’m… not sure,” Magnus offers no explanation. It’d be horrifically exposing, to be at a party, when Alec doesn’t even like him that much. He can’t like him, not really, if he can spend time with him like he did, and then ignore him for three days. There’s a soft noise, kind of like Alec’s sputtering.

“Wait, wait, wait, it’ll be fun, I planned it,” Alec’s voice is restrained, like’s he’s forcing himself not to sound frantic.

“I might be busy, I don’t know,” Magnus excuses himself once more.

“Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?” Alec asks, finally sounding frantic.

“What?” Magnus is a little surprised. That doesn’t sound like someone who doesn’t like him.

“Is this because I didn’t call you? Because I wanted to, like a lot, but I didn’t want you to think I was some desperate idiot who didn’t have any chill—“

“Alec. Alec!” Magnus cuts him off with a barely contained chuckle.

“I’m not like this, usually, a crazy idiot, I mean. I’m cool, honest,” Alec laughs a little, self-deprecatingly.

“I like you like this, real and honest,” Magnus tells him. He feels like his stomach’s fluttering, just talking to Alec.

“You’re, uh, not like other guys, are you?” Alec asks, laughing a little, embarrassed.

“You could say that, if you were Rachel McAdams,” Magnus jokes. It’s so nice to joke with someone whose response isn’t a hiss or a meow.  

“Yeah, that was a little cheesy. I’ve been hanging out with Izzy too much—“

“I was against this stupid three day rule the whole time! And the dumb calling your work number!” Izzy’s voice is muffled, like Alec’s pushing her away.

“Hi, Izzy,” Magnus says, grinning wildly. God, it’s so _nice_ to feel again, after centuries of numbness.

“Hi, Mags! Can I call you Mags?” she asks. Alec tells her no, and to stop being so goddamn annoying.

“So about this party?” Alec seems to finally have finagled the phone back from Izzy, who, judging by the shriek she gives, has been roughly shoved away.

“You know what? I think I might be free that night after all,” Magnus says, smiling big.

Wait, black tie?

He needs a tuxedo.

00000

Friday rolls around much slower than anticipated, because Magnus has literally been waiting for this night all week. He buys a new tux, along with a pretty new bow tie. An hour before Alec is coming to pick him, actually picking him up like a real date, Magnus stands in front of his bathroom mirror, carefully combing his hair into place. He’s half dressed, in pants and his undershirt.

Church and the Chairman prowl angrily outside his bedroom, held back by a perimeter spell. Magic has been flowing freely from him ever since Alec called. He knows he shouldn’t let a guy dictate his happiness, that he’s more than someone’s opinion of him, but sue him if he’s happy that a hot, wonderful, funny guy is actually into him.

The doorbell rings just as Magnus pulls his jacket on. He rushes to the door, tripping into Church in the process. Thankfully, Magnus is quick on his feet and dances away from the cat’s deadly claws. Miraculously, the Chairman intervenes and cajoles Church into to lounging on the couch.

Magnus answers the door once the cats don’t look like they’ll escape, only to be met with red roses, like everywhere.

_Oh, Alexander._

Alec’s chuckle lets him know he has said this out loud, so he takes the flowers from his date and discreetly conjures a vase for them.

“You look good, Magnus, like, really good,” Alec says, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down Magnus’s frame. Instead of feeling embarrassed, he feels appreciated.

Oh, how the times have changed.

They get to the gala, talking all the while, half an hour late, because Alec insisted on driving them. He’s a shitty driver, and a terrible navigator. Magnus has had to pull out google maps twice. It’s still fun though, because the conversation flows just as easily as the banter does. In between jabs about Alec’s shit driving, Magnus talks about work, the cats, and even his friends.

Alec just lets him talk, even when they finally get to the gala. They introduce themselves to all the important people, say hello to the gang, and continue their conversation. Finally, Alec gets around to talking, and Magnus takes a minute to lose himself in Alec’s words. He lets the sounds of a happy childhood wash over him.

They have a dinner service at the gala, complete with a silent auction. Magnus, Alec, Clary, Simon, Jace, and Izzy all sit a table together with Jocelyn and Mrs. Lewis. It’s absolutely lovely, and everyone seems to like him.

He ends up bidding on, and getting, an antique vase he remembers bidding for back in 1567. Alec makes fun of the vase all night, but it’s friendly, and makes Magnus feel like he’s a part of the group. Clary defends him at any opportunity, with Izzy spouting facts every twelve seconds. Simon looks at her like she’s made of sunlight whenever she says something, and it makes Magnus smile every time.

Once they start the dancing back up, Jace pulls Clary onto the floor with him, and they dance like little kids, completely inappropriate for the event. No one says anything, though, considering it’s the Morgenstern’s party.

This turns out to be one of the best nights in the last century, and Magnus is totally counting that one summer in the twenties where he and Ragnor were blackout drunk for weeks.

Alec drives him home after the party’s over, only getting lost once. He even walks him all the way to the door.

“So, this is me,” Magnus says once they get to the door. Alec laughs once.

“So I see.” Alec ducks in close and pauses, face inches away from Magnus’s. There’s an intense moment where they’re just looking at each other, then the next Magnus knows, Alec’s mouth is pressed firmly against his own, as his arms wrap around the warlock’s waist to pull him closer.

It’s a glorious ending to a perfect night.


End file.
